So that's what you think
by Siobhan01
Summary: Sorry I haven't decided on a title yet. Kaylie and Austin start to date but things are never smooth sailing as they get over one obstale another gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1 Start of Battle of the Sexes

**Sorry the title is dreadful, I will change it as soon as I think of a good one! **

**Disclaimer notice: I don't own the rights to make it or break it, its storylines or its characters.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"No way are they going there" Kaylie Argued.

"Look, I'm just doing what I've been told take it up with Mr. Tucker" The Maintenance guy barked back at her clearly aggravated with Kaylie's tone.

"Oh don't worry I intend to" Kaylie muttered as she stormed off to find Mr. Kobalt and 2008 Olympic gold medallist himself Austin Tucker.

It was a Monday morning and Kaylie was clearly pissed off with Austin Tucker and he was only in Boulder a total of a day and a half and he was acting like he owned the place. After all, this is her gym. She is captain of the women's national gymnastics team and of the rock gym not to mention the fact that she is national champion (soon to be world champion), and trained here her whole life. Austin Tucker just walks in the door and starts giving orders and moving apparatus' around. Yes, okay he is an Olympic gold medallist but that so doesn't give him the right.

Urgh, why was she letting herself get so worked up by him? It made no sense. Why did he just seem to get under her skin? After all he is just some cocky, arrogant, gymnastics playboy, who happens to have a really sexy smile, absolutely nothing to get worked up about.

"Austin" Kaylie calls, as she continues to walk towards him.

"Good morning Cruz, what exactly could I help you with this morning" He said giving her a smile that she automatically knew meant that he was going to try his best to wind her up.

"Cut the crap Austin, you know exactly what's up" Kaylie hissed "What do you think you're doing bringing the still bars and the rings in here?"

"Well, I need to train on them and it's absolutely freezing out in the annex so we're moving them in here" Austin said knowing exactly what sort of reaction this would provoke out of her; anger and he had to admit she was pretty damn hot when she was angry.

"Do I look like I care how cold it is in the annex, women's gymnastics is more important and might a I add more popular than men's, so why don't you just go out and buy yourself a jumper and make friends with the annex cause that is where those bars are staying" she ordered.

This gained Kaylie a "Woooooaaaaahhh" from the surrounding gymnasts.

By now most of the gym has stopped training to listen to the battle of the sexes between Austin and Kaylie, She couldn't help but wish that one of them would come up with something useful to back her up rather than just standing there with their mouths open looking like they're trying to catch flies

"What are you talking about Cruz, men's gymnastics is important and _**might I add **_a lot more technically challenging and you only have four apparatus, WE have six" Austin added matter-of-factly

"Yea but you see that's where you're wrong, the thing is it requires more skill and talent to perform on any one of our apparatus than it does on all six of yours put together, so as I said enjoy the annex" And with that Kaylie turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"No" Austin stated blankly.

"What do you mean, "No"?" she asked confused.

"No as in I won't make friends with the annex because the bars are staying here" He hoped that she would take the hint that he wasn't backing down on this one.

"Austin, I really would love to stand and argue this with you all day, but I clearly unlike you have better things to do and besides Sasha would never agree to it."

"Look how about we compete on it" He added having a "Eureka" moment.

"How do you mean?" Kaylie asked getting impatient now.

"Well, since you have insulted men's gymnastics, so you should have to perform on it and see just how easy it is" Austin said knowing all too well that she would rise to the challenge.

"Right fine, we'll do it if you also perform on the women's apparatus"

"Easy"

"How about we make this more interesting. You each get to choose each other's apparatus." Sasha imputed absolutely loving the idea of a battle of the sexes to add a bit of fun into the gym.

"Even better, Austin...Balance Beam" Kaylie Challenged

Lauren, Emily, Carter and Liam had now joined the battle.

"Lauren...still rings" carter suggested to Lauren

"Carter, uneven bars" Lauren chuckled

"Emily, Parallel Bars" Liam ordered

"Liam, floor routine, to music and choreography just like a girl" Emily countered.

"No way, sorry man you are on your own" Liam chickened out, patting Austin on the Shoulder, leaving Austin and Carter to represent the boys.

All the girls, a few of the boys and Sasha had to laugh at Liam's sudden with drawl from the competition.

"Kaylie Cruz, men's floor which by the way is three times harder as it requires like three times the amount of tumbling" Austin said to having to rub the three times harder bit in to her just that extra little bit.

"Bring it on..." Kaylie challenged

"It's on, like donkey Kong" Carter exclaimed.

"Okay, so both teams have two full days starting tomorrow to prepare for this battle, competition will be after warm up on Thursday. Our assistant coaches will create our esteemed judging panel and as for now it's back to training for everyone" Sasha ordered "Off you go"

"This is going to be good" Emily said excitedly as she, Kaylie and Lauren went to grab a quick drink of water before going back into training.

"Yea and I don't know about you but I can't wait to see Austin on beam and Carter on uneven bars" Lauren added.

"And at least they were nice enough not to throw pommel horse in there, I really don't think I could have mastered that yoke in two days" Emily confessed.

"Yea and at least, you have uneven bars experience and I have my floor routines nailed but Lauren the Still rings, I got to be honest that looks pretty damn hard" Kaylie worried.

"Not to worry Kay, It'll be like taking candy from a baby" Lauren comforted.

"Oh you do that often do you, Lo?" This exclamation earned Kaylie a good hard dig in the ribs from Lauren

"It's a figure of speech Kay, Jeez"

After training the girls headed to the locker rooms to get changed. Kaylie showered thoroughly and got dressed put her jewellery on and added some perfume. Normally she's just shower quickly and head straight home and then shower there and put on her clothes for the rest of the day but this evening she had planned to go shopping to get her mum's birthday present. She drove into Boulder and parked her Mercedes along the pavement. She walked into J & S Jewellers hoping to find a necklace to go with the dress that she'd already ordered online.

She pushed in the door, not looking where she was going, her mind thinking about tomorrow's training session when she walked straight into a hard chest.

"Just can't stay away from me Cruz" A male voice sounded pulling Kaylie straight out of her thoughts.

Kaylie looked up to find Austin Tucker starring straight down at her "Eh no, Sorry to deflate your ego but I was thinking about how best to whip your butt at Thursday's competition and if I remember correctly it was you who followed me from France to Boulder, not the other way around. " Kaylie said bitterly

"oh someone's dismounted the beam the wrong way, eh" Austin teased "Catch ya around Cruz"

**Okay so this is my first Make it or Break it fanfic and I know that this chapter was very drawn out but I promise that it will get better. I have so many ideas for this story but I honestly had no idea how to start so I decided that there is no better way to start than with one of my favourite Make It or Break It scenes. So thanks for reading, please keep with it the best is yet to come. So hopefully I didn't ruin this scene for anyone. Please review and let me know what you think, It would mean the world to mean and Thanks Again**

**Siobhán xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 The Apparatus

**Disclaimer notice: I don't own make it or break it**

**Chapter 2:**

Kaylie woke after having a bad night's sleep she tossed and turned all night and although she would never admit it for some reason her brain kept going over the events with Austin yesterday at the gym. She got this tingly feeling in her feet every time that she thinks about him but just can't understand why. He's good-looking and all but she's not into him in that way. She could be? Could she?

There was a light knock on the door of Kaylie's room. "Hey honey, there's breakfast in the kitchen for you, I'm off to my meeting and your dad's already gone" Kaylie's mom Ronnie said.

"Okay mom, see you later" Kaylie replied, crawling out of bed slowly, making her way over to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. Kaylie applied only a tiny bit of lip-gloss there was no point in putting any other make-up on she was going to train, after the first half hour it would all have melted off. She tied her long black wavy hair back in her signature ponytail. Her Leotard was black and pink again today, it was one of her favourite training Leos.

THE ROCK

Kaylie pulled up outside The Rock into her reserved parking space. Grabbed her gym bag and walked towards the entrance, silently greeting Payson, when she heard Austin speak to her.

"In a hurry again, Cruz" He spoke in a cool tone and he rested against his bike.

"Well, you know what they say the early bird catches the worm" Kaylie replied sarcastically, Payson couldn't help but laugh as she knew exactly where this was going another verbal battle between Austin and Kaylie over who was going to win on Thursday.

"True, but sometimes to really appreciate life you have to take a step back and just enjoy it" Both girls laughed at how he literally took a step back in order to emphasise his statement

"Since when did you become so philosophical?" Kaylie asked eyebrows raised

"Around about the same time, I realised that we are going to whip your butt on Thursday" He replied giving her his cocky smile making Kaylie literally stop dead in her tracks.

"You'll regret saying that when your cleaning the girls mats on Thursday evening"

"Yea, I doubt it" Austin said arrogantly and then walked up to Kaylie put his arm around her shoulders realising just how small she is in comparison. "But if it makes you feel better I'm free on Thursday and well I could hang around and keep you company while you clean."

Kaylie gave a sarcastic laugh and they walked into the gym together, she didn't bother to remove Austin's arm from her shoulder though, she just laughed when he prattled on about winning. However, Lauren Tanner wasn't long in voicing her opinion.

"Well well, what do we have here, if it isn't Austin Tucker flirting with Kaylie Cruz, well Austin I don't know what Kaylie has told you but we have a strict no-dating rule in this gym". Lauren said.

"Being a bit of a hypocrite there Tanner I believe you have flirted with practically every guy in this gym or so I've been told, but anyway, I don't date gymnasts just to put the record straight" Turning to look at Kaylie "There always so uptight no room for fun just gymnasts 9-5 never up for partying, well most of them I believe you quite impressive on a keg stand Kaylie" and with that Austin Turned and walked over to the beam.

"Okay, so today is going to be fun men's apparatus' routines to learn" Kaylie said faking excitement then turned and walked over to the spring board floor meeting Sasha Belov.

"Kaylie so I presume you know about some of the required elements for men's floor from Leo?" Sasha said and Kaylie nodded in agreement she and Leo used to often argue over whose routine was better until they finally realised that you can't really compare them.

"Good, well then I can't wait to see what you come up with for Thursday. Should you need any help the assistant coaches will be more than happy to help" Sasha said with a slight laugh and a huge grin.

Kaylie started to think about all her options what all she could do. She decided to take some of the elements out of one of her old routines and just add and change bits of it. After about 30 minutes she had basically scrapped all the moves in her previous routines and started from scratch. Kaylie tried to finish her routine with a backward jump with ½ turn to salto forward and then as she mentally thought she had nailed it, Kaylie Landed nice and hard on her ass. So hard that it made one of the male gymnasts on the rings stop and look over at her, but lucky enough for her a quick scan off the rock showed that she wasn't the only one having issues.

Austin Tucker

Austin Tucker mounted the beam for the first time in his life. Once on it he noticed how thin it actually is. 4 inches isn't exactly much to balance yourself on. However, he was going to master it. He was not letting Kaylie Cruz have the satisfaction of winning regardless of how strangely attracted to her he was. There was just something about her that made him need to see her, make him need to tease her but also make him need to see her smile.

"Your turning into more of a sissy every day Tucker" He heard someone say from behind him and there was no way in hell he was even to going to answer back Not that he didn't want too but he knew if he moved to be snide to however that was he would fall off the beam and then he would look like some incompetent Idiot.

Austin went to a 180 degrees split jump. He had no issue with the jump just the landing got the better of him. He lost his balance bringing his left foot down and fell down one leg on either side of the beam landing on his crotch. The pain of this made him literally go ghostly white instantly and fall sideways of the beam. He rolled around on the floor for a few minutes before excusing himself from the gym just to make sure his pride was still intact. Whilst walking over to the men's locker rooms he made a mental note to himself to invest in a groin guard and fast.

Lauren Tanner

Lauren had to get Kaylie and Emily to lift her up to the rings as there was no way in hell of her getting up there otherwise. When she was up there however she suddenly understood why each of the boys had extremely toned arms, shoulders and abs. It took so much strength to just hold yourself up there. She started off very simply doing a few simply little tricks and then she decided that she was going to try something more advanced after all she wanted to beat Carter and all she could have great you-tried-your-best-baby-and-that's-all-that-matters sex with him afterwards. Lauren however misses judged the distance she had to regain her grip on the rings. Missed and landed flat on her stomach completely winding herself all she could hear was Emily and Kaylie shouting her name and their hurried footsteps as they ran towards her.

"Lauren are you alright?" Emily exclaimed, clearly worried over her friends ungraceful landing.

"Urgh...I'll...be...fine" Lauren managed to get out in-between gasps of air. "Just...gonna...go...water" she croaked

Once Lauren had started staggering off in the direction of the water, Kaylie whispered "That so had to hurt" to Emily both girls exchanging grimaces.

Carter Anderson.

Carter was challenged to uneven bars by Lauren his girlfriend. He had to admit it wasn't the worst of the apparatus to be given after all Emily told Liam to do girls dance choreography to music on the floor that would have been so embarrassing and if he was completely honest with himself he wasn't sure his male ego could handle it.

Carter mounted the bars and done a few simple twists and swings on the lower of the two bars and then jumped onto the second bar which he done nicely and he continued to complete his routine and he went to re-grasp the high bar and missed and landed flat on his face much to the pleasure of some of the level 3 and 4 little gymnasts.

Emily Kmetko

Emily had to perform on the parallel bars. Which she had absolutely no fear in doing as she thought sure how much different can it be than uneven bars? Answer: Very, it is very different it is nothing alike the uneven bars apart from the fact that it has two straight bars.

She performed very little of her routine went she lost her grip on the bars and fell off. She couldn't help but feel that his was going to be one heck of a long week

After training

All gymnasts were leaving the rock to go home for the evening when the Kaylie came out of the girls locker rooms and happened to meet none other than Austin Tucker.

"Well Cruz, floor got the better of you yet?" Austin asked with just a hint of honest curiosity.

"Em no actually, unlike you with the beam I like to master the apparatus not let it get the better of me" Kaylie answered smugly

"How do you mean?"

"I saw you practically try to neuter yourself on the beam. But you know Austin I hear that the vets have a good deal on, they're neutering dogs and giving them a full MOT for $150 you should really go and take use of that offer" Kaylie said barely containing her laughter

"Maybe I should how does next Friday suit?"

"For what?"

"You said it was for dogs so I presume you were on about yourself" Austin said slinging his arm around Kaylie's shoulders only for her to quickly shrug it off much to Austin amusement

**Okay, sorry about the delay but I had some homework to do before I went back to school. I promise next chapter won't take as long. Keep reviewing It really does mean a lot and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Siobhán**


End file.
